


octoman and surfboi

by ItWasPremeditated



Category: Original Work
Genre: ????? idk, Drug Use, Gawd, M/M, NSFW, Ocean, Recreational Drug Use, Tentacle Porn, and a half octopus half man..... thing, but i couldn't do it it made me sad, i hope this doesn't haunt me l8r in lyfe, im not allosexual enough for this bs, kind of, my friend said add vore, sex in water, sex under the influence of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasPremeditated/pseuds/ItWasPremeditated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this one goes in the Sin Bin</p>
            </blockquote>





	octoman and surfboi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbuttrfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbuttrfly/gifts).



> this is the only smut (porn?) i've ever written. i wnet straight for the tentacle shit.  
> this is also the shortest thing i have written in a while so. eh.  
> enjoy. comment, kudos, (only if you wanna tho)

Julian hopped over the chain that had been placed as a barrier between the shore and the road, his hand planted firmly on a wooden post as he vaulted forward. He leaned over the chain and grasped his surfboard, lifting it up over the chain and tucking it under his arm. He tossed a glance at the shadowy line of palm trees, decided that their thick growth would be enough to shield him from the neighbourhood watch, and jogged towards the ocean.

The tide was high because of the full moon that hung heavily in the sky, and a steady stream of perfect waves had been crashing onto the shore.  Julian had been longing to surf all day, like an itch just under his skin that he had to scratch before his flesh peeled away because of it. At three in the morning, the longing had become a keening need. So, after a blunt and half a pack of cigarettes, he had stripped down to a pastel yellow speedo and ran down to the closest beach.

He kicked his flip flops off carelessly, leaving them where they landed. He dropped his board in the water and lay down on top of it, shifting to the side so that he was more centered. Julian put his arms out to his side and them into the water, lazily paddling forward. He pulled his hands back towards himself and pushed up off the board as a small wave came towards him, letting his board roll up with the wave, then decided caught sight of another wave and hopped back into a crouch. Julian balanced for a moment, staying in a cautious low crouch, then relaxed and straighten so that his knees were only slightly bent.

The wave began to crest just before it hit him and Julian hesitated just long enough to catch the arch a second too late. He tumbled off his board under the weight of the water. He flipped and was around, rolling in the water,  as the wave crashed down. The wave carried him out from shore and he was caught by another crashing down and tugging him further outward. When he finally surfaced, sputtering and gasping for air, the shore a thin line in the distance. 

His board was floating to his left and he swam towards it, glad to see the white paint gleaming in the moonlight. He reached it and pulled himself on top of it, collapsing across it breathlessly. His hips just barely touched the board and his legs hung off limply. Julian let the swing in the water and breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling heavily as he sucked in air greedily. He watched his arm float serenely, content to stay as he was. The moon shone down brightly, and his dark skin contrasted against the crystal water. 

He blinked lazily and let his eyes stay closed with a heavy sigh. He felt something touch his forearm lightly and moved his hand away from the sensation, chalking it up to paranoia. Then he felt something wrap around his wrist and he jerked his hand back, his eyes opening wide in panic. His arm was held in place by a dark purple tentacle that shifted as it tightened its grip. He followed it to a man who stared at him with his head cocked to one side and his arms crossed over his pale chest. His eyes were an inky black and impossibly wide. 

“Hello.”

He blinked at Julian and loosened his grip on Julian’s wrist. “H- Hello.”

Julian smiled at him, ignoring how adorable he found the slight tilt of the newcomer’s head in favor of introductions. “I’m Julian.”

“I am-” He coughed lightly, ducking his head slightly as he did so. Julian’s smile widened. “I am Eric.” He finished.

Julian felt another tentacle curl around his left ankle loosely. He took a steadying breath. “Hello, Eric.” He liked the name. He felt the tentacle spiral further up his leg. The tip of it rubbed light circles just inside of his thigh absently. His breath came out in a shaky exhale. 

Eric set his gaze onto Julian’s and smiled. “Hello.” Suddenly, tentacles had latched onto him, curling in spirals up each limb. Eric’s eyes locked onto his hungrily and he grinned, baring his teeth in a flash of white. 

He could feel feather light touches everywhere. A tentacle slipped under the waistband of his speedo, tugging at it lightly. Eric looked at Julian, his eyes heavy with a question and intent. Julian nodded once and lifted his hips up. His speedo was pulled down to his knees and his cock sprang up towards its stomach. He felt a tentacle curl around his cock as another pushed lightly up against him, suckers applying light pressure, before probing curiously at him. He gasped and Eric took it as encouragement, filling him with another tentacle.

Pleasant sensations sent shocks down his back. Another tentacle rose from the water, circling under his back, the tip of it rubbing around his nipple in teasing circles. The tentacle moved up, trailing across his chest and looping around his neck. He felt a sucking pressure start gently along the path that the tentacle had just traced. 

Julian closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the gentle sound of the ocean crashing over his surfboard in minuscule waves and the heady sensation of touch everywhere. His back arched up and he was quickly pushed back down to his board. He abortively jerked his hips forward in a desperate attempt to get closer to the warmth that was now trailing up his thigh.

Julian moved faster now, the tentacle moving up and down the length of his cock’s rhythm syncopated to the thrusts that rammed into him. Julian opened his mouth only to have a tentacle put in it. He licked at it lightly and Eric gasped in return. He lapped at it eagerly then sucked at it. His cheeks hollowed and his head bobbed up and down slightly.

Eric began trusting more irregularly, his movements using no speed.

Hands gripped the sides of Julian’s face and he looked up to see Eric leaning over him, his face hovering mere inches from Julian’s. 

Eric panted out little prayers in the form of monosyllabic emissions of “ah and “god, hissing when those failed him. The gills on the side of his neck flared in and out as his chest heaved up and down. Julian abortively moved his left hand up, stopping when the tentacle holding it stopped him. He moved again, and this time, his arm was released. He brushed his fingers against Eric’s gills lightly. Eric shivered and Julian repeated the motion, his thumb bracing against Eric’s collarbone as his pinky braced against his jaw.

Eric exhaled a long breathy sound and stilled. Sticky fluid filled Julian’s mouth, and he followed Eric’s example, crying out helplessly as his mind went blank. His eyes opened as he heard the water splash. He looked around and saw no sign of Eric. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto his surfboard, lazily paddling in the general direction of the distant shore.

**Author's Note:**

> bc i said i would write tentacle porn. and then i wrote it.  
> then i had this thing writing made me want to cry  
> but im ok now so i edited this shit and imma post it.  
> dicks are gross and grammarly says i have 30 issues in my text. idgaf.  
> fite me grammarly
> 
> also, i couldn't decide if i wanted to write with horrible euphimisms like "man-meat" or take it seriously. so i kind of compromised but....  
> thx for reading.


End file.
